


House Of Cards

by DEFnovembers



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chaptered, Child Choi Youngjae, Child Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Child Kim Yugyeom, Dance Instructor Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, F/M, Family Drama, Fencer Jackson Wang, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Insecure Im Jaebum | JB, Jealous Mark, KaiSoo - Freeform, Kid Jeon Jungkook, M/M, Markbum, Markbum will rise from the depths, Mental Health Issues, Producer Im Jaebum, Tears, Unhealthy Relationships, but also lots of hugs, child bambam, coco is here, here goes nothing people, jinson, nora too, oh probably lots of cursing too, screams, side jjp - Freeform, side markson, social worker hwang chansung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEFnovembers/pseuds/DEFnovembers
Summary: A house made of cards, and us, inside,Even though the end is visible,Even if it’s going to collapse soonA house made of cards, we’re both idiots,Even if it’s a vain dream, stay like this a little more.Mark and Jaebum used to be so happy.They've built a family, raising two wonderful boys along with Coco and Nora, their cherished puppets. They had everything.But sometimes everything is not enough.Can a marriage in need of salvation be truly saved ?





	1. PRELUDE

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> Here is my first chaptered work :)  
> It's a family AU! with some heavy topics so if you don't feel really comfortable, please don't read - there will also be warning before each triggering scenes. 
> 
> Also, I'm a multi-fandom trash so other idols might make a cameo.  
> Here goes nothing,  
> Hoping you'll enjoy this mise en bouche/ prelude !
> 
> -Kaïl

 

It was really late. The sky was dark and cloudy. It was just another snowy and cold December night.

  
But neither Youngjae nor Yugyeom wanted to go back to their house.

Playing in the snow with Zitao, Bambam and Jungkook was funnier.

 

  
It made the Im siblings feel warm inside despite the freezing cold of the snow. It made them feel _home_.

No angry screams, no plates thrown against the walls, no unshed tears, no suffocating silences.

 

  
Youngjae smiled, he was cold but he felt warm inside, happy at last. His little brother was running around with his best friends. And his most precious chingu Zitao – his brother from another mother – was pushing the swing he was on. Youngjae laughed, he felt like he could reach the sky, fly away from all the problems he had at home.

 

  
And so he did, Youngjae let go of the swing, and for a moment, _he flew like a bird_.

He reached for the sky, the stars and the moon, so close yet so far away.

 

  
But suddenly the world turned upside and Youngjae fell into a snow white dune, hearing his Yugyeomie’s screams.

  
“YOUNGJAE HYUNG!”

  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
The doorbell was ringing frantically when Mark awoke from his slumber. He must have had one drink too many as he was passed out on the cold tiles of his kitchen floor, head bathing in his own puke. By the time he got up, Jaebum was already dashing towards the door, muttering in rapid hangul probably complaining about how his good-for-nothing husband couldn’t even open the goddamn door.

  
“ARE THE KIDS HERE?”

  
Why was Jackson screaming in his house at 3 in the fucking morning? He painfully thought.

  
“Jackson-ah what are you-“

  
“ARE MY FUCKING KIDS HERE IM JAEBUM?!”

  
Not waiting for the couple to even process what was happening, Jackson made his way to his nephews’ rooms, desperately praying for Yugyeom, Youngjae, Bambam, Zitao and Jungkook to all be bundled up in one of their beds, giggling to some random story.  
He quickly opened the door.

 

**_Empty._ **

   
“FUCK!”

  
“Can somebody tell me what is happening?! Do you even know what time-“

  
“Youngjae and Yugyeom are missing too. Do you hear me? All our kids are fucking missing”

  
The colors drained out of Mark’s face. No, he tucked his boys earlier, he was home the whole time and so was Jaebum. There is no way they could’ve sneaked out without getting caught.

  
He could hear Jaebum’s and Jackson’s loud voices booming throughout their flat.

He eyed Jinyoung and his tears-stained cheeks who was in the kitchen doorway.

 

And he felt like shit, what kind of father doesn’t notice that his kids went missing? What kind of father fights with his partner every day as if it was some kind of child-friendly competition? What kind of father drinks every night until he passes out, throws up on himself and get his nine years old to call for help?

 

So many thoughts clouded his mind, he felt like throwing up again.

  
“Mark hyung… You’ve been drinking again haven’t you…?” Jinyoung slowly whispered, taking Mark’s small frame in his arms.

  
Mark felt his eyes burning; he wanted to cry so badly. He was a mess, he was ruining the life of the person he loved the most and on top of it, he was a shitty dad.

  
But before he even got the chance to cry his eyes out, the phone rang.

He felt Jinyoung’s embrace tighten around his ribs. He could hear his husband talking but he couldn’t make out what the younger was saying. His mind was foggy, his eyes turned glassy and suddenly, his legs gave out. 

 

He felt like he was being swallowed by a hungry monster, he was being swallowed by his demons, using all his failures as chains to drag him towards the depths of hell.  
Mark heard one last thing before falling into a black hole, he heard his husband, his Jaebum, the man he promised to love and cherish until death tears them apart:

  
“Mark?”


	2. There's hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is chapter 2 
> 
> enjoy :)

Jaebeom felt numb.

_No._

Actually, he did not feel numb.

He felt nothing… And yet, he felt all sorts of things.

He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. He wanted to trash that ugly waiting room. He wanted to punch Jackson or his own damn face. He wanted someone to hold him, to tell him everything will be ok.

 

_But it’s not and it won’t be._

 

He wanted one of his mom’s signature hugs, maybe he wanted Mark’s arms which have always the safest shelter even when he felt the most vulnerable or maybe he wanted his Youngjae’s and Yugyeom’s grabby hands around his neck and waist whenever they felt like their Appa needed a hug.

 

_Mark._

 

He can’t even remember the last time he has felt his lover’s arms around him, or felt his lips on his, or even saw his breath-taking smile that made him fall in love every single time.

 _That’d be the perfect time for some dramatically comical frame scratch type of thing_ , Jaebeom bitterly thought.

He looked up to see the clock – 4:45 a.m.

He has been here for more than an hour now: Mark was God knows where, he was separated from Jackson and Jinyoung for some godforsaken reasons and he still wasn’t allowed to see his sons.

 

_Yugyeom… Youngjae…_

 

How could he not realize his 9 and 5 years old kids had snuck out in the middle of the night?

How could he have not noticed that his husband was not in his right mind tonight, drinking until he passed out, and let him near his boys?

What kind of father was he?

How could let his family go down the drain like that?

 

His heart clenched, it _had_ to be a nightmare.

 

Lost in his thoughts, Jaebeom didn’t even noticed that Jinyoung had come back to sit on the chair next to him. It’s only when he felt slender fingers resting on the back of his hand that he exited his trance.

“Hyung… I need to talk to you about your boys and what I’m going to say won’t be pleasing at all but I need you to listen and not shut me out ok?”

“Jinyoung-ah wha-”

“Listen first. I know you and Mark have not been on best terms for the past year and a half ever since we-”

“I thought we agreed to never talk about it again!” Jaebeom screeched, feeling slightly uncomfortable reminiscing about his past mistake.

Jinyoung sighed, taking his friend’s hand into his, dropping the taboo subject for now on.

“Anyway, what I’m trying to say is- Mark- I mean tonight’s situation… It’s not the first time. It has been going on for at least 5 months and it’s getting worse, hyung. Mark needs help and support. As in rehab, counseling and your support. He needs you, hyung. He made me promise not to tell you but… I can’t let him kill himself like that. He is going through a lot and I shouldn’t be the one telling you all of this, you both have to talk it out.” Jinyoung took a deep breath, tightly holding his friend’s hand.

Jaebeom felt his head spinning – so what happened tonight must have happened often? Mark has been binge drinking for 5 months and he had not noticed a single thing? It wasn’t possible.

 

Then, it _clicked_.

 

Mark being oddly out of it or overly irritated, spending most of his time in bed or laying anywhere he could in their flat.

His numerous night ‘strolls’ that could last more than 15 hours.

His sons’ school calling him repeatedly because nobody was here to pick them up or because they had miss school again with no real justification.

Youngjae being strangely clingy, always in his Papa’s arms constantly worrying about his well-being.

Yugyeom odd quietness around Mark or his sudden obsession with pretty glass bottles. Jaebeom felt sick to his stomach.

His sons.

His fucking kids have witnessed it all.

They were kids, they were supposed to live happily, they were supposed to enjoy their youth, they weren’t supposed to take care of their alcoholic dad!

 

Surely feeling how tense his most precious hyung was getting, Jinyoung tightened his grip on Jaebeom’s hand as if he was trying to be some kind of lifeline and oh boy, Jaebeom needed one right now.

“Sseunah and I… They had us to talk to a social worker. He asked us really awful questions hyung. About you, Mark and the boys. He told us that Youngjae has been telling him disturbing stories, he asked us if you were suitable parents. He said that he’ll have to monitor and counselor you before sending his final report to the police. But, it’s going to be ok hyung. You both are great parents despite what he’s implying. I have called a lawyer that I know, he’ll be here soon. He said you should call your parents as the boys might not be able to go home with you but it will only be temporary. Hyung? Jaebeom-hyung are you ok?”

Jaebeom hadn’t even realized when he started hyperventilating. He couldn’t even breath right now, his chest was going up and down painfully quickly – he felt like he was suffocating.

The world was spinning around him, his hands fell on Jinyoung’s thighs while the latter hugged him, whispering sweet comforting words to his dear friend.

Jaebeom feels safe, his breathing steadying in a matter of minutes. He found himself believing his most precious dongsaeng’s words.

 

_We are going to get through this together, we will be ok. Jinyoung said so._

 

But their bubble is soon burst by a familiar voice that belongs to none other than Jackson.

“Jinyoung-ah, I thought you were getting me a tea? It would be a shame to keep your sweet husband waiting right? Plus, I think Jaebeom could use a coffee.”

Jackson looked at his hyung, shooting death glares at him, voice laced with aggressiveness. Jinyoung silently complies, getting on his feet and scurrying off to flee the growing tension in the room.

 

Oh boy, there is no way this is going to end up well.

 

Jaebeom already felt anger bubbling in his chest. _Goddamn temper_.

 

“Jaebeom-ah, this-”

“Jackson, how many times do I have to tell you that it’s Jaebeom-hyung to you?”

“Well, let’s see how many times I have to tell you to stay away from my husband and maybe, maybe when you’ll respect my sole wish, I’ll consider yours.” Jackson spat back.

Jaebeom was tired exhausted. He was not in the mood to deal with Jackson’s misplaced jealousy and whatnot (perhaps not that misplaced but who cares).

“Wang Jiaer, we are not doing this, not here, not now, so drop it. It is not what matters anyway.”

“So you throwing yourself at my husband any chance you get is not an important matter? Then let’s stop the late calls and meet-ups, let’s stop the skinship, let’s stop the soulmate bs, let’s stop fucking-”

“I said shut it!” Jaebeom seethed. “It was a mistake Jinyoung and I both made and that YOU choose to forgive so I suggest you fucking move on quit throwing it in our face anytime you fucking feel like it! Jinyoungie shouldn’t have to walk on eggs around me – his best friend since diapers- just because you’re constantly being an insecure jealous prick.”

Jaebeom knows he went too far as soon as the words left his mouth, he knows that was so wrong to insult him like that, he regrets what he said as he knows it will hit his dongsaeng right where it hurts. He knew that taking out his frustration, anger and distress on his friend – his little brother – wasn’t the solution but that was his only way to cope right now.

His family was crumbling apart and he could do nothing to stop it from happening so someone had to pay.

Jackson faced Jaebum, towering him despite their heights’ difference as Jaebeom was still sitting, eyes burning with anger.

“I’d never thought you’d stoop so low Im Jaebeom.”

And without any other words, Jackson sat on the opposite bench, not sparing a glance to his friend.

 

 _He_ caused all of this.

He hasn’t properly taken care of his sons, of his friends, of his family. And now he is paying the highest price, he is _losing them all_.

 

Jinyoung came back a minute after the altercation. He sat right next to Jackson but his gaze never left his hyung.

“Guys, we need to stay united ok? We’re a family, we’re in this together... Whatever happens, we’ll find a-.”

“APPA!”

Jaebum watched Jackson and Jinyoung got on their feet, both men with their eyes watering at the sight of their oldest son Zitao running towards them. Dropping to his knees, Jackson engulfed Zitao in one of his signature bear hugs, kissing the latter’s cheek like he was about to disappear again. He was mumbling in rapid Mandarin while Jinyoung quickly kneeled next to his husband, tears threatening to spill.

The corridor’s door opened again, this time on an oddly quiet Jungkook who quickly joined the hug fest, comforted by Jinyoung telling him that his parents will be here soon and that everything will be okay.

Jaebum’s heart painfully clenched. No signs of his boys or Bambam.

The corridor’s door opened for the third time on a tall guy that was smiling fondly at the scene before his eyes while making his way to the three men.

“Good morning. I have already met Mr Park and Mr Wang so I assume you must be Mr Im. My name is Hwang Chansung, I am social worker working for the hospital. May I have a word with you regarding last night’s events?”

The tall guy made a gesture for Jaebeom to follow him. Jaebeom would have if it wasn’t for Jinyoung’s sudden death grip on the sleeve of his hoodie.

“We’d rather wait for our lawyer. He’ll be here soon and will discuss all legal matters with you.”

“He is not our enemy, Jinyoung-ah… Plus, he might take him to see the boys, they must be scared… He needs to go.” Jackson sharply whispers yet still loud enough for everyone to hear.

But Jinyoung did not let go. His grip tightened around Jaebeom’s wrists, only this time his eyes weren’t on his hyung but on Jackson.

That was the ‘look’, ‘the stop it before all hell breaks loose Jackson’ look, it was a silent threat, a warning undermined with an emotion Jaebeom had never seen before.

Feeling out of place in the middle of an angry staring match, he slowly unwrapped Jinyoung’s hand from his arm.

“I’ll go. I’ll see you in a few minutes… with the kids hopefully.”

And with one last glance towards his precious dongsaeng, he was gone.

 

 

 

 

He found himself sitting in the man’s office a few minutes later, analyzing every little detail from the books on the shelf to the color of the walls as if they were hints to help him find his sons in this big building. He was brought back to reality when the social worker started talking again.

“Mr Im, I have to be painfully honest with you. Your situation is not good: both of your 9 and 5 years old were found in a park with no adult supervision, dressed in pajamas on one of the coldest night of December. Your oldest was injured and has been telling us disturbing stories about you and your husband. From what we can assume thanks to your friends and children’s testimonies, you’ve been fairly absent for the last 5 months and your husband has a hard time being a suitable parent due to alcohol addiction – which he will actively try to get help fo-”

“You talked to Mark?” It sounded harsh, like Jaebeom was close to throwing a fit just saying that name.

The man just smiled softly, as if he knew how he felt, as if he knew him and his temper, as if he could fix it all.

 

_But he knew nothing._

 

“Jaebeom-sshi, I did talk to your husband. I’d like to make one thing clear also regarding your friend’s hostility. I, Hwang Chansung, am not here to break your family. I am your ally; I am here to help your family in order to allow Youngjae and Yugyeom to live in a safe and loving environment. The more we cooperate, the easier we’ll find a solution. I’m convinced you guys are not bad parents. Parenting is not easy and you seem to have hit a rough patch. I’m here to make sure you’ll overcome the current issues and for that, I need your help. We have to walk hand in hand in order to make sure both of your sons are happy. So, Jaebeom-sshi, are you willing to make it work with Mark and I to clear your family situation?”

Jaebeom stayed silent for a minute, contemplating his choices. This man was oddly trustworthy, he felt like he was going to be a great help in the dark times to come.

“Yes. I’ll do anything you want to get Yugyeom and Youngjae back.”

“Great. Now, your lawyer is not here yet so we should just wait for him before discussing any legal matter.”

“Go ahead, I don’t think I can wait any longer honestly.”

The man, Hwang Chansung, smiled and handed him a craft envelope surely filled with a pile of official papers.

“As it’s your first time you and your husband have been reported to our services, you’ll have a ‘three months-trial’ during which I’ll monitor and assist you guys in order to issue a report on whether or not you are suitable parents. Both Yugyeom and Youngjae have to stay out of your care during the next 48 hours – if none of your blood relatives are able to take care of them, they will stay here but don’t worry, our nurses are real-life angels. I’ll need you to give me the requested basic pieces of information in the envelope; then, when the nurses will give me a green light, you will be able to see your sons for 10 minutes under my supervision. Is everything clear?”

Jaebeom nodded.

“Also, I appreciate if we could drop the formalities. I’ll be around for quite some time. You can call me hyung, Jaebeom-ah. You might want to call a family member.”

And with that, he handed him the phone.

 

 

Why did it have to be that way?

How did his family hit rock bottom?

 

 

 

 

   ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

Mark woke up to an awful headache, a dry mouth and a stiff neck.

The room he was in was dark, cold, unfamiliar.

Mark felt like crying, reminiscing the blur which he supposed must have happened a few hours ago. His sons went missing under his watch because he was too busy drinking to care.

 

What kind of father was he? **_The worst._**

 

Where are his boys? Are they ok? He had so many questions, he wanted to jump out of his bed, he wanted to shake Jinyoung’s shoulders, begging him to tell him where his precious boys were.

Yet, he did nothing. Straightening up on the bed he was laying on, he just blinked his tears into oblivion.

Suddenly, an unknown silhouette came into the view and opened the door. It was a tall black-eyed man with dark brown bangs softly falling just above his eyelids, he was beautiful and intimidating. And Mark wanted the stranger, who looked nothing like a nurse, to get out. He felt awfully small and vulnerable under the man’s piercing gaze.

“Hello Mr Im, do you feel any better? My name is Hwang Chansung, I am a social worker and I will be the one in charge of your family’s case for the months to come.”

“I’m sorry I’m not sure I understand what’s happening right now. I just want to know where my family is!” Mark’s voice broke into a weak cry, the tears burning his eyes threatening to spill.

“Yugyeom and Youngjae are resting in the pediatric ward, they were found along three other boys by a police officer patrolling around- or should I say those three boys found a police officer who brought them here. They were all suffering from light hypothermia, which is not so surprising as they all wearing pajamas in one of December coldest nights, and Youngjae broke his left wrist after a nasty fall from one of the swings they were playing on. But both of them are physically okay now, they’ve been taking care of.”

Mark stiffened; his boys were hurt because he wasn’t paying attention, because he was too busy drowning himself in his own problems.

Not thinking twice, he got up despite his head pounding like crazy and his erratic breathing, trying to tear away his IV. He had to see them.

 

He had to apologize, to promise them he would never let it happen again. _Lies, lies and more lies_.

 

Before he even got the chance to take a step forward, the tall man softly grabbed his shoulder.

“Mr Im, I don’t think this is a good idea. You won’t be able to see your kids for the moment. Now I need you to listen carefully, I’m not here to tear your family apart. I am your ally. We need to communicate, ok? What your sons have brought to the attention of the nurses that took care of them is honestly alarming and could compromise your chance to see them again. So, please, sit down and let’s have an honest talk.”

And so, Mark complied. Something in this man’s voice appeased the turmoil in his head. He seemed genuine and Mark knew he needed help.

“Your oldest son, Im Youngjae, has been telling us disturbing detailed stories and most of them involve you. So I need you to be honest with me: he’s been telling me that his Papa was really sad and sick because he drinks too much of this ‘orange’ juice. Mr Im, I have to ask you: have you been heavily drinking for some time now?”

Mark weakly nodded.

“Mr Im, to acknowledge your addiction is the first step towards sobriety, we will both work to get you clean ok? You don’t have to be ashamed; I am here to help you and your family. I am here to make sure that both of your sons can live in a loving and safe environment. My presence doesn’t mean that you are a bad parent, mr Im. Being a parent is not an easy task and from what your kids and your friends have been telling me so far, you seem to have done your best until a year and a half ago.” The man patted Mark’s shoulder, smiling softly.

And Mark couldn’t bear to look at him, he felt so small, like a kid who messed up but whose guardians didn’t scold despite how bad he messed up. And Mark messed up big times.

His eyes couldn’t contain the stinging tears anymore. So, Mark cried, face buried in the tall man’s brown shirt, voice continuously begging for one thing and one thing only.

“Let me see Yugyeom and Youngjae… Let me see my sons please…”

The tall man slowly made him lay down again in his bed, putting the oxygen mask back in his face. His head felt light, he was drifting back to sleep again, his tears exhausting him to the core.

 

 

*****************************************************************************

 

Mark was already in his second year of college.

He was young, wild and free. He was living his best life and now, his didi has joined him and his friends on this amazing journey.

 

As Mark wouldn’t find any sleep tonight; he untangled himself from a clingy and fast asleep Jackson and quickly got dressed before exiting their shared condo.

Wandering around, he bumped into a crowd gathered around the fountain in the park across the building he lived in. Music was blasting from 2 huge fire red ghetto blasters, Mark made his way towards what had attracted the people’s attention.

 

That’s when he saw _him_.

 

A tall, black-haired 20-something-years old boy swaying his body to the rhythm. Sharp features, one of the finest noses Mark has ever seen, a jawline that must have been carved by the Gods and two dark orbs that could’ve turned Mark all putty in the stranger’s hands if he wasn’t in public.

He couldn’t take his eyes off the beautiful dancer, watching his every move, mesmerized by his dancing skills and breathtaking body proportions. He was moving his body to the loud sound of the music and the crowd’s cheers as if there would be no tomorrow.

When he stepped back, leaving the crowd cheer for the next contestant, his eyes fell on Mark. His face glowed under the moonlight, his fierce gaze making Mark blush like a giddy schoolgirl. Probably noticing Mark beet red cheeks, the beautiful dancer smiled, blinding him with his daisy white smile, his eyes turning into moon crescent.

 

_Fuck._

_Maybe Mark had a tiny bitty crush._

 

 

 

 

They weren’t a month in the semester yet Jackson had already befriended every freshmen and their mother.

Mark kept a close eye on his sweet and way too naïve didi, he tagged along everywhere Jackson was invited, secretly hovering over his protégé, making sure nobody would ever even think of messing with him.

And that’s how he ended in the small two-rooms flat of a Korean transfer student named Jinyoung. Jackson had grown awfully attached to the said international student whom he attended foreign literature with so Mark had to meet the dude, to make sure he wouldn’t cause trouble.

Jinyoung happened to be a surprisingly sweet dongsaeng - mischievous, somewhat loud and goofily savage but also really thoughtful. He made Mark feel like a close friend even though they had met earlier this afternoon, he introduced both of them to his culture and yeah Mark definitely would like to hear Jackson babble in broke Korean in order to get Jinyoung’s attention.

While the little ones were arguing over the amount of chicken they have to order for dinner, Mark left his eyes to wander around, mind blank for a moment until he heard noises coming from the front door: is that Jinyoung’s roommate? He saw an odd silhouette bend in the entrance before making its way towards the kitchen.

Mark was swept off his feet when their eyes met.

He could’ve recognized those two dark orbs among thousands.

 

_The mysterious b-boy hottie that danced in the park._

 

Mark found himself staring again at the boy’s beautiful face, carefully admiring him as if he was some kind of piece of art in a museum. He wondered if his skin was soft and what it would taste like if he had the opportunity to bite into the b-boy’s creamy neck and-

 

_What the hell, Mark, you’re such a weird pervert get over yourself._

_So what, brain, I’m just a horny teenager and this dude is just so so so beautiful._

 

His voice broke Mark out of his bubble, he was seemingly arguing with Jinyoung in Korean who quickly switched to English, introducing their duo.

“Guys, as you may have guessed by now, this is Jaebeom, my best friend and roommate. Jaebeom, this is Jackson and Mark-hyung.”

“Hi.”

 

_Mark couldn’t you shut up for once, now the dancer is looking lOOKING._

 

“My name is Mark, Mark Tuan, I’m a friend of Jackson and Jinyoung. I hope you don’t mind us crashing here, Jaebeom? Oh, and can I call you Jaebeom?” Mark noticed the dancer’s face reddened probably from the heat inside.

“Actually, I’d rather have you calling me Jaebeom-hyung. Korean tradition and all that.” Jaebeom said, his gaze avoiding Mark’s one.

“It’s gonna be a bit of a problem, cause Mark gege is older than all of us according to the American age system.” Jackson laughed.

“You’re showing your real intentions a bit too much Jackson-ah, this won’t change the fact that I am your hyung, but yeah, nice to meet you… Mark.. Mark-hyung”.

 

When his gaze meets Jaebeom’s again, Mark’s heart _raced_.

Mark licked his plum lips, probably smiling like a complete fool.

 

 

And that’s how Mark fell in love with Jaebeom.

In a flash, swallowed by the latter’s beautiful eyes.

 

And Mark could never forget the first time Jaebeom’s eyes fell on him, he could never forget the hours he spent watching Jaebeom’s dance practices, he could never forget their ‘first’ date, he could never forget the latter’s spilling all his bubbled up feelings one drunken night, he could never forget Jinyoung’s bits of advice – more like threats – to seduce his best friend, he could never forget how far they’ve come and how much he loved this man, the only man he truly ever loved.

 

 

**************************************************************************************************

 

 

Mark woke up to this sweet memory just to be dragged back to the harsh painful reality.

Jaebeom was now outside of his room where Jinyoung was sitting earlier, meddling with a pile of paper on his lap. He wanted nothing more than to just climb onto said lap and just cry in his lover’s arms.

 

He would have. But not after the past year and a half.

 

They - Jaebeom had drifted away from him but Mark was selfish.

 

He _couldn’t_ let go. He _didn’t_ want to let go.

He couldn’t bear the idea of seeing his family parting, he couldn’t bear the idea of not seeing his boys’ happy faces every time their appa came home, he couldn’t bear the idea of parting with the love of his life.

 

 

He was caged in a memory. He was trapping Jaebeom in this fantasy life that was no more.

 

 

His chest painfully clenched. His breathing was becoming erratic and his vision blurred.

 

Fuck, stop crying Mark.

 

But he couldn’t hold it in.

 

All this pain was suffocating him.

 

He started wailing loudly, unable to hide his feelings anymore. He brought his knees against his chest and wailed even louder - and he didn’t even think that was possible. His tears were streaming down his cheeks wetting his whole face with no intention of stopping anytime soon.

His whole body was aching, why? Why did it have to be that way? Where did he mess up and ruined his family?

He wanted to disappear maybe that way his kids, his husband, his friends, his whole family would be better off.

He wanted to go far far far away and just… _just_ _die_.

 

His dark thoughts stopped when he felt a hand patting his head and hug him slowly.

 

"Eo…Eomoenim…?"

"Shhh... It’s ok, son. You can cry all you want, I am here."

"I’m so sorry eomoenim, I’m such a failure... I should have never put them through this especially with your family’s past, I am so sorry I-," Mark broke out into shaking sobs once again, only to be comforted by his angel of a mother-in-law. 

"Mark this is not about my son and I’s past. This about Yugyeom and Youngjae ok? You are so much better than this, you’re not him Mark. You are a good father, a good husband, a good son so you have to get better. And you have to do it now. I don’t really know what is going between you and my Beomie, but he loves you Mark. You are a family, my family, and I’ll do everything that I can to help. Your parents are also on the way, they’ll be here tomorrow afternoon. We are going to get through this together. I promise you everything will get better. But for the moment you have to focus on cure your addiction, ok?"

Mark nodded, his vision blurred once again by tears. The arms of his mother-in-law tightened around him, softly patting his back, almost soothing all of his worries.

 

 

_Everything will be ok, Mark. You just have to quit drinking and everything will go back to the way it was …before this whole mess._

 

 

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

Yugyeom had thrown a fit ever since the boys had stepped a foot in the hospital.

Anyone and anything that would try to remotely pull him away from his passed out brother would be kicked, punched and screamed at.

 

Yugyeom was not a violent kid per se. He was actually quite the opposite but right now, he didn’t feel like calming down.

He even _almost_ swung at his best friend – his brother – Bam when the latter tried to hold his hand.

The two eldest had been taken away by some ajusshi and they were left in a small room with games that he would have loved to take a look at but not right now.

 

A mean fire burning inside of him, he told Jungkook and Bambam to hide behind him if someone was to come in and to not say anything.

 

_He won't let anyone separate them._

 

He might have been only 5 but Yugyeom had strength if needed, he remembered knocking his appa's teeth by accident when appa was making him suffer by too much tickling.

He might have been only 5 but Yugyeom saw that some things weren't right, that his hyung was sad, that his appa was sad, that his daddy was sad. And he hated it, he wanted his family to be happy, he wanted his daddies to smile and to take him out for ice cream, he wanted his hyung to smile everyday like before.

He wanted them to smile, he wanted them to feel ok.

 

_But what could Yugyeom do? He is only 5._

 

He might not be able to fully grasp his daddies situation neither could he do something about.

 

_But, Yugyeom was sure of one thing: no one would touch his best friends._

 

The tall ajusshi from before came back, Yugyeom gripped his Bamie's sweatshirt. Jungkook quickly hides behind the boys.

"Gyeomah, Gyeomah? He is gonna take me, I don't wanna to go without you..." Bambam whispered softly, his arms still around Yugyeom's waist, back-hugging him as if Yugyeom was his shield.

Yugyeom could sense his friends' distress. They were separated from their brothers earlier because Youngjae needed medical help and Zitao couldn't let him go alone, the nurses had called their parents and this ajusshi kept trying to talk to them when they clearly didn't want too. Yugyeom glared at the tall man, eyes now as dark as the morning sky.

 

Hwang Chansung simply smiled, he didn't have the opportunity to see such kids often; the bond they shared seemed unbreakable despite their situation being less than child-friendly at the moment.

 

 

 _For once_ , Chansung didn't feel the same old pang of weariness and pessimism which usually hit him at each first encounter with dysfunctional families.

 _For_ _once_ , he knew deep down he could make a change and help the Im family.

 

 

Perhaps it was Mark's sincere tears, perhaps it was the pain in Jaebeom's eyes, perhaps Youngjae's pleas for him to help his daddies or perhaps it was the power of Yugyeom's young eyes that had him _hoping_.

 

 

 _Hoping_.

 

 

Something he hadn't done for a long time. It was for all that and some more that he felt ready to do anything in his power to help their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo that was chapter 2, hope you enjoyed
> 
> What do you think of the various characters so far? What did jjp do to be put in such situation? Will Markbum be able to fix their marriage?
> 
> Also, I'm a sucker for Yugbam's friendship so expect some cute, tooth-rotting fluffy moments.
> 
> The chapter is divided into Jaebeom's, Mark's (including a flashback) and social worker Hwang Chansung (where my got2PM enthusiasts @?); i'm not sure if i will keep dividing them, i think I might alternate like a chapter with multiples povs then a chapter with one only.
> 
> Ps: english is not my native language so please bear with me and don't hesitate to point out my mistakes haha 
> 
> Comment, leave kudos, just read, you do you people :) don't forget, you can find me on twitter/tumblr @DEFnovembers
> 
> Have a good day !  
> -Kaïl

**Author's Note:**

> du-du-du-dum!  
> So how did you find the prelude? Messy isn't it?
> 
> The family links and all will be explained more precisely in the first chapter.
> 
> Will Youngjae be ok? How did Mark and Jaebum reached that point? 
> 
> See you for chapter 1, soon hopefully.
> 
> don't forget; you can find me on twitter @ DEFnovembers


End file.
